comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-15 - The Awakening: It's All About The Booty Shorts
Tony had brought in some music that he thought Polly might like for their training session and it currently plays over the stereo system that he had installed into the less-than-modernized gym. Though the actual session was over and Tony had retreated to just watch Polly work on her moves while nursing a cup of coffee and catching up on facebook on his phone, the music still plays. Polly for her part was having a good time. One hand lingers on the pole as she spins around leaning out. Her feet were at the base of the pole as she slowly spins around it. When the high part of the song kicks up she snaps a leg up hooking her knee around the pole itself. The other leg joins as she lets go with her hands only to bend backwards reaching up and twisting at the same time. It was more a skill movement than sexy, but it took quite a bit of flexibility and strength to manage in the first place. Jay had changed in the locker room for once, having shown up in t-shirt and jeans, but he comes out with a lit cigarette between his lips which is likely a big no-no, and in a pair of red gi pants and a red hoodie with the hoodie pulled up over his head. He leans against the locker room's door frame as he slowly blows the smoke out as he listens to the music and watches Carrie pole dance, Tony seemingly oblivious. He smirks in the shadow of his hoodie as he blows that smoke out making it seem to snake. And what about Wildcat? He's just coming home through the same window Carrie used last night to meet with him and Jay Garrick. After some soulsearching he replaced the majority of his uniform, keeping the mask and acessories only and you have to break in your new mystery man outfit before your big date. Seeing the light on he slides the window open silently. Maybe it's robbers. That'd be fun. The old cat sticks his head in, whickers on full alert. he hears the music and figures it isn't robbers. Maybe he can have some fun with Stretch and Tony. Then he takes in the scene. There's a loud thud as he stands upright suddenly and smacks his head against the window cracking a couple of panes. Then there's a stream of profanity as he falls through the window with a crash. "Not bad," Tony remarks absently only to suggest, "Try the inverted climb." Whatever that was. Polly however gives a warm laugh as she agrees. "Sure thing." Twisting on the pole her legs bunch up and she pulls herself up by the strength of her legs alone to grab hold higher on the pole. Swinging her legs off they lift up to reach higher yet leaving her upside down with her purple and blue hair hanging down in her face. Arching her back she stretches away from the pole only to begin sliding down with a little flex of her legs... Just in time for the thud to jerk her attention upward. Without thinking she releases entirely causing her to fall to the floor at just the same time as Ted does. Twisting in air she lands in a crouch cat-like and unscathed with a look of concern already on her face. "What the..." Jay almost drops his cigarette! Not because of the noise, but because of Carrie and...wow, he just, oops! He catches it and says, "Don't look at me, I was enjoying the view, not making a fool out of myself by falling flat on my face," he states with a lopsided grin. "Need me to go check?" Wildcat comes down the stairs rubbing his head. "Fucking meow. Stupid window. Went right down on my head." He stumps over to the coffee bar making a throwing gesture at Jay's cigarette. "Put it out or take it outside. Tony ... coffee." Polly glances over to Jay with surprise having been distracted and not noticed his own arrival. Then Wildcat comes down earning a roll of her eyes as she moves away from the pole to his side. "Sit down old man," she chides more out of worry than being condescending. Tony hops up from his spot stuffing his phone into his pocket as he strides to the bar to pour a cup for Ted. "Damn, man, you gotta be more careful. What's with the get-up any way?" He knew, but he hadn't really SEEN the outfit before. Polly glances over at Jay, then back to Ted, leaning in to whisper, "He know? I mean... You are in costume," she points out. Of course it might be easy to overhear her. Wildcat takes a cup of coffee and swallows from it gratefully rubbing his forehead quickly. He looks over at Jay and says, "He sparred with me so either he knows something or he's dumber than Grundy. He knows now anyway. Hey Jay, I was WIldcat for 70 years. Keep your mouth shut, okay?" He shakes his head a little and says to Tony, "Get up? Does Superman wear a get up? This is my uniform. I brought you in on this. Learn the proper terminolology. I got a new uniform and was brealing it in is all. Window hit me on the head. Stretch will fix it tomorrow. No big deal." Jay snorts, "Depends, can I smoke in here?" Yes, he's a smart ass. And he takes another drag of his smoke before he heads for the front door.. He takes one last drag at the front door and then tosses the cigarette out to be ran over in the road, as he blows the smoke out slowly. He then closes and locks the front door. Nice thinking, right? "Anyway, you look like a robber man. Least wear pants, like real pants." Jay went there too. Apparently Grant being Wildcat doesn't surprise him. Tony chuckles good-natured and holds his hands up in a staying gesture. "Hey, hey. I'm used to guys wearing leather suits... and leather straps. Sometimes not much else." For a moment he gets a far away grin before clearing his throat. So far he was the only one that wasn't lost by the sight of Polly's pole dancing but that thought was a distraction. "I just noticed it was different from some of the pictures in your office. Trying something new?" When it comes up that Jay may not know, Tony crosses his arms over his chest straightening to his full height of six foot even. Not much compaired to some of the people in this city or heck even in the gym. "Yeah or you'll have to deal with me and Stretch." Amusing as that thought may be. For all that Tony can do, he couldn't throw a punch to save his life. Polly looks over and watches Jay flick his cigarette out only to nod. Her hand tightens against Ted's shoulder where it rests there and she shares a momentary look with him. "Fair enough. And not /every/ hero wears pants you know," she teases back to Jay with a grin as she hops up onto a stool next to Ted. Debate is not one of Wildcat's strong suits so he resorts to his fall back position, "Kiss my ass. I'm clothed head to toe. This is way more practival for a vigilante. Sandman nearly passed out from heat exhuastion in the sumer fighting crime in a trenchcoat and suit." Ted is watching Jay, very closely in fact as he throws his smoke out the door from bahind his cup of coffee. He considers Polly's comments. "Yeah ... lots don't wear pants ... aside from the Amazons ... Neptune Perkins didn't. Robotman didn't have to. Fuck my memory ... the original Atom didn't wear 'em in his original costume. Of course the original Robin costume didn't have them either." Ted reaches for a scone. "Ya, they wear skirts. Very short skirts," comes Jay's response. Yes, total smart ass. A pause, "You like boys in booty pants? For shame Grant, for shame," he states with...is that a sound of bitterness? But the man shrugs, "Anyway, I'll play nice. You look good in tight stuff Grant. For your age." Alright, he's grinning wickedly again. He's so about to get beat by Grant. "No, /I/ like boys in booty pants. Actually, men in booty pants. I do have standards," Tony pipes up with an almost leering grin as he winks playfully toward Jay. Turning away he fishes out another cup of coffee to slide over to Polly before pouring himself one. "I'll be in the back catching up on facebook." Whistling he heads off sipping on his coffee to disapear into the back. As for Polly she clears her throat stiffly at the mention of Robin saying, simply, "Gotham's way too cold for shorts." A grin comes though and she snags the coffee taking a healthy gulp of it straight, black, and without sugar. Not usual for a sixteen year old girl--but it was good coffee. "Glad you're okay then Ted. What'd you hit your head for any way?" Wildcat looks over at Tony with a little concern and then says to Jay, "I don't like ribbing that deals with people's whazzit ... lifestyle, Jay. We don't do that here. I'm asking you nice to respect that." Annnnnnnd suddenly avuncular Ted is gone and a very serious Wildcat is talking. No gravelly voice but definitely in Batman's ballpark of scare the crap out of someone. Not that he expects jay to be scared. He does expect respect though. He takes another sip of coffee. A snort, "Tony can be happy with a guy, could even make out with one in front of me with him and wouldn't bother me anymore than a guy and girl making out or a girl and girl. If I'm not involved, just indifferent," Jay states. Apparently he's not a porn kinda guy. "A jest is jest. You think with so many clowns about, people would get jokes," another hint of biting bitterness. Ya, the kid has 'issues'. Being gay-phobic is apparently not one of them however. Respecting authority however is. "Shit, don't smoke inside, don't make child molestation jokes, they can be taken as gay jokes. Hell, I'm not going to get any workout done tonight." He goes to head back to the locker room to get his stuff. "I'll fight you. If you don't mind being beaten by a girl," Polly pipes up at the apparently annoyed Jay. "I'm still nice and warmed up from the pole routine. Think I'm getting better at it. Might even be a future job for me," she considers with a playful grin of her own. Wildcat doesn't look back at Jay. He just take another sip and says, "Oh. Sorry. No homophobery was intended. Ya, you can make me out a perv all ya want. Just a miscommunication. Hey, if you're going to get pissy and leave without a match don't forget your purse sweetheart." A snort from Jay as he pauses by the locker room door. "Now you give shit, after you pulled the 'I'm the authority, listen to me boy' stunt? Get real Grant, or Wildcat, whatever the hell you want to be called. I don't take orders, but I also don't hate you, so I choose to depart." He then nods to Polly, "Perhaps another time girl. If you win, I'll even take a pole dancing lesson with you. If I win, well, you can think what prize I get, just make it as good as the one I chose for you." He then moves to push open the locker room door. When Jay turns to head into the changing room there's a sudden noise behind him. A rush of air as a pocket knife is thrown aimed to catch at his hood and pin it to the door jamb. As for Polly? She goes back to sipping her coffee looking utterly innocent. "You'd suck at pole dancing, but I'll think of something." Wildcat keeps drinking his coffee. "Every place has rules. Deal. My gym has less than most. I didn't order you. I asked you. I also didn't call you 'boy.' Listen, I don't know who you got this mad on for but I am responsible for none of it. You want to work some of it off, stay. I'm not begging you. If you can't see you're among friends that's something you work out." He sets his mug down and points to Polly. "She done it ... screw with me about Tony will ya?" he says to her with a wink. Jay reacts instinctively to the sound. Her body twists, palm lashing out. He actually...manages to grab it. Which takes an insane amount of timing, speed, and technique. Not to mention the instinct to feel something going for the back of his head. It may give Carrie a da-ja-vu feeling, perhaps not, that 'sight in the back of his head'. His eyes are narrowed beneath his hood. "Careful 'Polly'." Still, though the 'sight in the back of his head' was one thing, the move he pulled was more Damian's fighting style. He twirls the knife about his fingers with perhaps surprising quickness. He then tosses the knife to the floor where the pocket knife will stick and shake a bit from the impact from the flick of his fingers and wrist. There is a quietness about Jay's stance, a deadliness. Wildcat would recognize it, so would 'Polly'. Restrained violence and rage. But suddenly he nods sharply. "This will be the next location." he then turns to enter the locker room once more. He doesn't come back out later...apparently going out a window or back door. Actually, should the room be investigated later there will be a brown cardboard tube left behind as the only thing of Jay's, no fingerprints on it. It has white plastic caps on both ends. When opened, a piece of art work is removed. It has a code on the back of it that needs deciphered. After all, 'Polly' didn't get her question, did she? Wildcat looks at the artwork, a worried expression on his face. He tells Polly, "I'm closing the gym until this matter is taken care of. Tony and Stretch are getting time off. I think I said this before ... I want to talk to your boss. I'm going to talk to your boss about this guy. Either I hear from the Bat /soon/ or I find him. Jay has some kind of business with your family and now I'm part of it. Either ... either Batman brings me into this or I deal with it myself." There's a careful if relaxed nature about Polly while she sips at her coffee throughout the entire reaction from Jay. Catching the knife wasn't a huge surprise but the way he did it was. It was familiar. More than familiar. Once he makes the cryptic remark and goes into the changing room she lowers her hand and turns toward Ted. "That about confirms it." When Wildcat speaks up about the artwork she leasn over to look at it with a sigh. "He's... Yeah. I'll tell the Boss," she confirms with a nod as she frowns. "Sorry. I shouldn't have tipped my hand. Just needed to see how he moved."